


【殇浪】对方能给予自己的安定

by Kdust



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdust/pseuds/Kdust
Summary: 包含了一些自己对殇浪的理解。可能OOC？是曾经的万事俱备，但有大幅度修改。





	1. Chapter 1

殇不患一直渴求着平静的生活。

目录中所有的剑给安置之后，自己每天早晨舞剑，累了之后，妻子煮点好吃的，不是烧饼，是好吃的鸡腿肉。不用像现在这样保管魔剑，担心得睡不着觉。偶尔四处旅行，帮助需要帮助的老百姓。

这是他的理想生活，虽然看起来十分庸俗，但这是他的真心，安定地过着一生是他最大的奢求。

在归还给护印师那三把神诲魔械之后，殇不患急匆匆就带着浪巫谣离开了。

这几天可能浪巫谣也累了，毕竟他不仅和刑亥控制的凛雪鸦人偶打斗，还被迫和她比赛唱歌跳舞，现在想想也是荒唐得让人耗尽心力。带他到当地最好的客栈休息一下吧，再点一盘他爱吃的蒸虾，沾着酱油，带有一点点甜味。

说到浪，在4年前，自己在晚上趁阿浪睡觉的时候离开跑到东离，就是为了不给他置入危险，那些危险家伙的目标是魔剑目录，当时的想法很简单，只要让他离目录远一点就好了吧。

殊不知，浪巫谣还是追上来了，在通知自己蚀心毒姬来到东离之后，已经过了两年。自己也试探过他，聆牙也只是笑嘻嘻地说他们两个会一直帮助自己，直到安置好魔剑。

可、可是……还有34把魔剑，什么时候才是个头呀。

殇不患并不是那种等我有钱就干嘛的那种人，作为一个优秀的侠客向来选择的是同时两者、甚至三者都要。他看了看身边的搭档，感叹了一声。

“不患哥哥你怎么啦？”聆牙弟弟感觉殇不患有点不对劲，浪巫谣也歪头看着。

“没、没什么。”殇不患苦笑着。

越看越有问题。浪巫谣停下了脚步，拉着殇不患不让他走。

浪巫谣向来执拗，执拗得像只牛。他一往无前，一旦决定下来的事情很难让他改变。对于他这个性格，殇不患一点办法都没有。

无奈之下，“好吧，阿浪。”

“我这一辈子，不断逃亡，随遇而安，总是很不小心。丢过剑，中过毒，优柔寡断。”

浪微微皱了皱眉，看起来不赞同的样子。

“就算是这样的我，也想过上平静的日子。想要早上练剑、抱着自己的妻子看书，偶尔亲一亲她，累了就吃她做的菜，聊一聊天，捶捶背，说一句‘娘子辛苦了’。但只要魔剑目录没有安置好，现在还有34把，自己也有可能中途死在什么地方，这个愿望就很难实现。”

原本其实说到这里就好了，可是殇不患没有。

他情绪似乎有点激动，搔了搔鼻子，别过眼神，有点脸红。

“然后我有时在想，伴侣如果是你，其实也挺好的。”

“巫、巫谣，你说，我们两个人这辈子凑在一起就这么过……”

“好。”

“？”浪巫谣突然一句回答有点让自己反应不过来，话还没说完啊。“你说啥？”

反应过来后，殇不患眼睛都睁大了。

“你答应了我吗？不考虑一下吗？”

不知道为什么，问出话之后就开始感觉脸上烧烧的。不仅是烧烧的，心脏甚至开始激动得都要跳出来了。

浪巫谣看起来也好不到哪里去，自己倾心已久的人突然来这么一句，谁能顶得住啊？听到他说也挺好之后，吓得他用引以为傲的听力听后面的话都有点模糊，答应他的话甚至下意识地就蹦出来了。

他现在就像含在嘴里的跳跳糖一样，又甜又炸。想马上扑住他，想蹭蹭他的胡子，想助他一臂之力。

“……不患。”

浪巫谣的声音过于铿锵有力，殇不患吓了一跳。他小心翼翼地问：“怎、怎么了？”

“我们在一起吧。”

似乎没反应过来浪巫谣说了什么，殇不患就被红色身影用力抱到怀里，直到他抱着怀里那一团香软的美人时才有实感。殇不患一下一下摸着浪巫谣的头发，感受着他和自己交叉起来的细微呼吸，突然想紧紧抱着巫谣。他的巫谣。

他很开心地笑起来，眼睛眯得快要闭起眼睛了。

“好，听你的。”

确定关系之后，殇不患和浪巫谣之间的气氛逐渐变得粉红起来。原本该欣慰得不要不要的聆牙反而觉得很委屈，自从他的主人和殇不患在一起之后，它的日子反而更不好过了。

当他说殇不患各种不是的时候，浪巫谣刷它刷得比以前更狠心了，甚至还开始教殇不患刷自己。如果殇不患刷自己，不患哥哥的好日子就到头了哼！好吧，他不会到头的……到头的是自己。

其实现在这个状态也不坏啦……又被狠狠刷弦的受伤阿聆认为，只要阿浪幸福，自己也会很快乐，在琶生中没有什么遗憾了。有什么比自己主人幸福更令人高兴的事情呢？

因为凛雪鸦介入到祸世螟蝗那边，祸世螟蝗和魔界那边内战，自乱阵脚，被搅得一团乱，所以殇不患和浪巫谣的平静日子持续了一段时间。

按凛雪鸦的话来说：这就当作你们的蜜月礼物吧。

有一天吃完晚餐之后，两个人互相嘱咐对方好好休息，就各自回房间了。殇不患和浪巫谣虽然成为了那样的关系，也做了伴侣该做的牵手、拥抱，但不知道为什么还是要两套房。曾经聆牙很想奇怪地问他们，难道告白之后不是立刻亲亲抱抱举高高鼓掌掌爱爱吗？虽然是真滴在疑问，不过，这么问的聆牙一定是会被浪巫谣狠狠刷弦的，所以聆牙十分气呼呼。

自从在一起了之后，殇不患也逐渐知道了一些浪的心思。他家巫谣的习惯之一是聆牙做错事就会疯狂弹奏聆牙，但这么做有时候反而真正暴露出真实想法，比如说这时候他拨弦就是因为害羞，殇就会偷偷笑巫谣可爱。

回房间了之后，殇不患大侠脱下衣服进入澡桶。洗澡时，男人开始思考起了未来，虽然凛雪鸦这家伙还要跟着持有魔剑目录的自己，但是间接来说凛也可以阻止其他人夺取目录。并且魔剑数量也逐渐减少，确实值得高兴。在这期间可不能松懈。

想着想着，大侠已经洗好了，他随意把衣服穿在身上，准备处理一下热水。

或者退一万步说，可能以后还会有比魔剑更麻烦的事情出现，虽然真的好麻烦啊，但只要巫谣在自己身边，似乎也没那么糟糕。

这么一说，不知阿浪现在在做什么呢？如果能够听他弹一首小曲……

正这么想着，有几声轻轻敲门的声音，是巫谣？

阿殇急急忙忙把自己的衣服绑好，整理好自己的着装。

打开门一看，浪巫谣抱着聆牙，脸有点红地盯着殇不患看。

“巫谣，怎么了？”每次看到他脸红，殇不患总是忍不住想摸他的头，他也确实这么做了，甚至声音也不自觉变得温柔起来。

聆牙憋住笑意，“他想说……”

还没说完，浪就用手挡住，阻止他说下去。

“我们来做吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“做？”殇不患脑袋宕机了一会，才反应过来是怎么回事。  
聆牙吐槽，“不患酱你小脑袋转悠得咋这么慢啊！不就是两位男子打炮……”  
“铮——”浪巫谣狠狠拨弦警告聆牙。  
“是是，我不说话了。”聆牙选择闭嘴。  
殇不患心里疯狂吐槽，不要一本正经在门外讲这种事啊！  
“先、先进来吧……”殇不患想着，这两个让人不省心的家伙，自己还是先拉进来再说。  
“我说你们也是，在门口这么大声干嘛，生怕别人……”  
没想到刚关上门，就见浪巫谣已经把外面的披风和外衣随意丢在地上，准备把扣子解开。  
“等等等等等等等等等等……！！！！！”  
真是糟糕，殇不患叹息地想，没想到只是看着浪巫谣脱衣服，自己马上就硬了——生理反应也太快了。  
浪巫谣不明白殇不患在纠结什么，疑惑地看了他一眼。  
被浪这么看着，殇不患想好好教育他的，但箭在弦上，话说不出口。  
“……我来帮你。”  
平日浪巫谣看起来华丽高调，比如说挂在袖口上的闪片、大片橙红中又有着一条蓝色流苏反衬装饰、最特别的是他反射着许多光的水晶冠，竟不知道是服饰衬托浪巫谣、还是浪巫谣衬托服饰。不过，对他有所了解之后，禁欲冷淡和热情高亢这两个词，同时放在他身上都不为过。禁欲冷淡表现在他的沉默无言，热情高亢表现在他嫉恶如仇的心灵。殇不患笑了笑，比如现在，殇不患解开扣子的动作好像在慢慢剥开浪巫谣禁欲的外壳，让自己的伴侣露出柔软坚韧的躯体。  
说实话，自己并不是不想和他做，倒不如说自己比世界上任何一个人都想碰他。但自己背负着危险的魔剑目录，祸世螟蝗紧追不放想夺走目录，还有向自己寻仇的家伙们、麻烦至极的凛雪鸦……孑然一身的自己，不应贪求更多，否则更会被儿女情长牵制。明明向巫谣表白心迹已经是情难自抑的行为，难道还要继续陷进去吗？  
在殇不患细心地把自己的扣子解开时，浪巫谣似乎等不及了，扑上去送上自己的双唇。  
啊……嘴唇好软，好香呀。殇不患心想着，用舌勾动着对方。  
他感受到殇不患的舌碰着自己的嘴唇，虽然他刚刚看起来迫不及待地想要对方，但与不患身体贴着身体近距离接触，他依旧有点紧张，下意识把嘴唇闭了闭，眼睛也稍微眯紧了些。  
浪巫谣有严重的社交障碍，从以前开始，他就不喜欢陌生人靠自己太近，也不想对方和自己讲太多话；当自己的言灵力量难以控制，导致加重了自己的心理障碍。  
但是……  
不要胆怯，他想，第一次要给不患美好的回忆。  
他觉得能够克服，甚至愿意自己主动亲近，因为是殇不患，那个心肠软又善良得让自己痴迷的殇不患。  
于是他尝试着伸出舌头来与对方接触，埋藏在殇不患的味道里，也尝试着让殇不患沉迷于自己。  
嘴巴里湿湿的，热热的。两人的唾液合为一起。甚至更得寸进尺地互相融化，舌头交缠在一起。更过分的是，殇不患还吸着浪的嘴唇。  
这种亲法太色了。浪巫谣很想逃离现场。  
殇不患本惊诧于浪巫谣的大胆，看着小胡萝卜微微皱起了眉毛，甚至两人接吻对视，他喘着气，却还是倔强地闭上眼睛别过头。  
真是笨蛋，明明那么主动，结果比我还紧张。殇不患不自觉得笑了，把手指插进他的头发里细细揉着。看着浪像只小猫咪一样眯起了眼睛，殇忍不住亲了亲他的耳朵。  
听到浪巫谣突然抽气的声音，殇趁势把舌头伸出来舔耳廓，细细慢慢地，似乎要把眼前人的耳朵一点点舔融化了。“好软。”  
“呜~”乐师的耳朵是优势也是弱点，在这时最受不得被这么对待，特别是事先还把耳饰取下来，更特别是自己不能轻易开口。  
“……”他不得不忍耐自己本能想要叫唤的嗓音。  
被挑逗得身体酥软反应缓慢，浪巫谣觉得这样太糟糕了。深呼吸平复一下自己的心情，不能就这么缴械。他回想起之前向花魁头牌请教的内容。  
她说，男人的脖子是一个大的敏感带，乐师少侠可以试着去弄这里。  
“我来帮你。”他艰难地忍耐羞耻，轻轻推了推殇不患。  
年轻少侠翻过身，像小猫舔奶一样努力探索着对方的敏感点，亲亲，舔舔，摸摸，有着章法却还是很青涩的模样真的很迷人。  
“巫谣……”殇感受到浪在努力为自己服务，心里撞得更厉害了。  
浪巫谣右手脱下了指套，与平常华丽的装饰不太一样，与露出的天然细嫩触碰，让殇不患感觉有点新鲜。和平时不一样……指套凉而坚硬，美丽却失去了人情；裸指温暖稚软，和它接触，奇妙地抚平了内心不安定的情绪。舌头湿热得像身处在热带雨林里，水滑过自己的身体一般。这么想着，殇不患温柔地替浪巫谣顺毛，他希望巫谣帮自己的同时，也能获得兴奋与欢愉。  
到了箭在弦上的时刻，殇不患停了下来，看起来有点为难的样子。  
浪巫谣仿佛知道他的想法一样，立刻拿出香膏放到殇不患手上。  
还是玫瑰花香味的。  
殇不患被他的举动逗得又惊又笑，“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
“难道你以前有跟其他男人……？”  
浪拼命摇摇头，微微鼓腮，还有点焦急地抓着它往自己洞口顶了顶，示意他快点进来。  
“不逗你啦。”殇不患把香脂挖出一大块，轻拢慢压地扩张，由一根手指，到两根手指，专心感受着浪巫谣喘息声的变化。  
他想，幸好自己有剪指甲的习惯，不然在这个节骨眼下突然要修剪指甲，不仅气氛掉光，自己的老脸都要在巫谣面前丢光了。  
“我进去了……”  
浪巫谣想表现得游刃有余，但还是忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
殇不患吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“不要害怕，不会让你受伤的。”

“……！”进入的那一刻，浪还是忍不住呼痛一声，眼泪也挤出一些。殇不患也好不到哪里去，他也是冷汗直冒，皱着眉头。  
并不是不患的技巧不好，还是自己经验太少了吧。  
这么想着，浪摸了摸殇的眉毛，努力忍住羞耻，把腿张开一点，希望他因此好受一些。  
虽然是这么说，他痛得眼泪也在不断往外冒，想必还是不太舒服。  
看着浪忍耐不住还在努力安慰自己，殇不患心疼地擦着他的泪水。  
“抱歉，巫谣。第一次是这样的。”  
浪眨了眨眼，点点头。

待到两人都适应一些之后，殇不患开始有节奏地律动，并把身体压在浪身上，想把浪所有一切都弄出属于自己的印记。  
空虚已久的洞口被填满，浪巫谣由一开始的痛楚，慢慢变得舒服起来。他满足地叹了一口气，伸出双臂讨抱，跟着对方的节奏细细地摆腰。  
明明可以选择自慰，但为什么人还是不惜追求与伴侣的性爱呢？一个人孤独在外久了，有点迷茫，不知所往。这样的方式也许可以和对方亲密接触，和对方的情意交流吧。  
这里或许是爱人的敏感点？他这样会舒服吗？喜欢这样的节奏吗？会不会太紧了？  
想抚摸他的背，想亲吻他的耳朵，想闯入他的桃园，想对他说谢谢你，想告诉他有你在真的太好了。  
让他发抖，让他尖叫，让他哭泣。  
这么想着，忽然听到浪漏出一句欢爱的呻吟。  
是这里吧？殇不患故意往那个地方碾去，听到浪隐忍却更清晰的淫乱叫声。  
哼——原本想忍耐住控制自己的声音，结果对方得寸进尺不断玩弄。浪很不服气地挣扎着，他把殇不患的头往自己身边压了压，刻意用魔音诱惑不患。  
“快点。”  
不知是否是魔音的影响，殇不患速度逐渐加快，顶得浪巫谣忍不住哭喊起来，在无法思考的时候，浪巫谣本能地抱紧着殇不患，呼喊着不患的名字。不过一会，自己的粘稠液体被逼出来，被代替的是殇不患的营养精华。

事后，两个人一起在澡桶里泡澡。浪巫谣窝在殇不患的胸膛。  
“为什么突然想做了？”殇不患轻柔地清洗着浪巫谣的后穴后，把浪巫谣稍稍往前推了推，随意地问了一句。  
浪巫谣没有回答，他在想自己在花魁那里记的笔记很多都没用到，有点不甘心。殇不患看浪巫谣不理他，故意逗他，亲了一口他的耳朵。作为乐师，浪十分不满殇偷袭自己的耳朵，转过身去捧着殇的脸吻上去。“哼。”  
两人又在打闹嬉戏，在屏风外的聆牙大声叹气，“哎呀哎呀~”  
这平静的生活还能够持续多久呢？


	3. Chapter 3

确定关系之后，浪巫谣对殇不患的感情犹如活水源头，越来越多，愈演愈烈。几乎在两人没有约会的时候，浪巫谣都会跳出窗外跑到小树林弹琴，写了很多首歌曲，都是比较欢快幸福的风格。后来每次聆牙开车说骚话，浪表面上惩罚他不要乱说话，实际上心里已经弹了无数次琴，甚至默默接受琵琶精的意见，考虑要不要跟殇更进一步。  
但是，行动派浪巫谣这次却没有立刻行动起来，他在房间抚弄着琵琶，却没有弹。  
“浪呀，你是怕殇不患嫌弃你的技巧吗？”  
作为一个聪明的琵琶精，怎么会不懂自己主人的心思呢？被戳中想法的浪巫谣不像平时那么开心了。  
“没办法，毕竟这种事你没经验，怎么清楚啊？殇不患看起来也不是个雏，直接问他不就好了吗？”  
虽然是个办法，但是这种问题怎么问得出口，琵琶莫得面子，自己面皮薄，可能会羞愧而死。“凛雪鸦呢？”  
不可能会去问那个烟枪混蛋说书的，浪巫谣果断拒绝了聆牙的主意。毕竟他对殇还是有能利用的地方，所以现在不能杀他。这种状态下，秘密在他手里越多越危险。  
浪巫谣想了想，不然去问青楼的女人，她们一定比较清楚，不认识的人反而没有问题。  
“……帮我。”  
聆牙如果有唾液腺，一定被浪巫谣吓得喷水。“啊？你要去这种地方吗？去这样的地方不好，很危险的我跟你说……”  
浪巫谣开始开条件，“事成之后我给你换更新的琴弦。”  
“一言为定。”琵琶精果断答应。


End file.
